


Horny

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Make Out Session, Male/Male, Poor James walks in afterwards, Remus and Sirius are Horny, Remus/Sirius - Freeform, Sex, Smut, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Remus and Sirius are Horny.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to thank everyone for taking the time to read my fics! I've only just started posting on here Wednesday and most fics have gotten successful so thank you!! <3

Two boys stumbled into the boys dormitory, falling down on top of one of the neatly made beds, arms snaking around each other, lips attacking lips, hearts pumping at a high speed. The covers on the mattress getting tossed around as the boys kissed with a strong passion.

The taller one broke the kiss to catch his breath, while the other pants turned into a soft gasp as the werewolf attacked his neck, adding decorating his neck with small hickeys. After he was done with his neck he grabbed hold of his wrists, pushing his weight down on the smaller boy, causing him to topple backward onto the mattress.

Sirius looked up at his boyfriend, his stormy gray eyes meeting his pretty amber ones. His face a bright red seeing his smirk and darted his eyes away. Remus grabbed hold of his chin with and forced him to look him in the eyes. The Raven haired boy was blushing even redder, if possible, and had his sore lips pressed once again to the others.

Sirius whined into the kiss, squirming around slightly, causing Remus to stop. "Impatient, are we?"

"Just fuck me already," Sirius huffed.

"As you wish" he muttered, hastily sliding his shirt up and off, tossing it on the floor, then yanked his pants off quickly, leaving him in only his boxers. Still red, Sirius tugged Remus' sweater, trying to pull it off.

He scooted back, pulling it off himself, then cupped his clothed crotch in his hand, rubbing his palms against it slowly, earning a whine and a buck of the hips from Sirius. "Y-you're taking too long," he whined.

Remus only hummed in response, removing his hand and slid his boxers down causing Sirius' cock to spring out. Remus glanced at it, then pulled both his pants and boxers off, tossing them next to Sirius' then held up three fingers to his mouth. "Suck."

Sirius eagerly took them into his mouth and sucked then when Remus decided he was some he pulled them out and said. "Get into position." Sirius obeyed turning around and got on his hands and knees. He then slid his soaked finger inside of him, slowly pumping in and out, listening to the sound of his lovers low moans fill the room.

After a little bit he added another finger, picking up the pace and moved his other hand to Sirius' dick, pushing him palm against it and started to rub then added a third finger causing him to moan louder.

"I think you're ready" he said, sliding his fingers out and replacing it with his cock, groaning as doing so. "Jesus Christ, any tighter and you'll pull my fucking dick off." Sirius tried mumbling an apology but was cut off by Remus moving, his head spinning with pleasure.

Their moans, the sounds of the mattress creaking to their movement and the sound of his dick moving inside him were the only sounds heard.

Knowing that both of them needed more, Remus moved almost completely out of Sirius, his tip being the only thing inside him and slammed hard into him. One of them groaned and the other moaned even louder, gripping onto the bedsheets till his knuckles turned white.

He continued doing this, getting them closer and closer over the edge. He began slamming more intentely, finding his prostate and slamming into it harshly. "So fucking close" he gasped out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. Encouraged he went at an even faster speed.

Finally, Sirius moaned out Remus' name loudly and came. Remus on the other hand wasn't there yet, he was close but not close enough. He continued this till he was about to go over the edge and pulled himself out before coming.

Both boys naked, panting and sexually pleased, enjoyed a peaceful moment together. Remus kissed the top of Sirius' head, "You did amazing." These three words made a small smile to spread across his face.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, James walked in. His eyes red and puffy from crying. The couple looked at each other awkwardly then back at James who jumped to see them naked then cried harder rushing inside the bathroom and slamming the door shut, a small click being heard, telling them he had locked it.

"I'll go talk to him after I get some clothes on," Sirius said, sitting up.

"Good idea," Remus replied.


End file.
